


[кастомайзинг] Made in China

by leramankovich, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Ло Юньси красивый, а ещё занимается спидкубингом.Кастомайзинг кубика Рубика.
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	[кастомайзинг] Made in China

[ Альтернативное зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/q6iy6amba5fge6w/AAAphSpxlToWCzSyy0SvARW-a?dl=0)


End file.
